


The Alpha Pack

by kultiras



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Badass SHIELD Agents, Community: avengers_rbb, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gen, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what the Beacon Hills Pack may think, they haven’t really encountered a true alpha pack yet. But that all changes when a team—a pack—of SHIELD Agents arrive in town… </p><p>Art for the Avengers_RBB challenge on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not sure how exactly I stumbled into Teen Wolf fandom, but I feel like tumblr’s ~~to blame~~ responsible… I had a lot of fun envisioning some of the badass SHIELD Agents as a pack of Alpha werewolves, and I’m pretty happy about how this piece came out. 
> 
> If you haven’t already, please check out [ereshai’s](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai) fic, [What You Think You Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2217831). She has done a wonderful job interpreting the artwork, and I love her spin on it! Go read it!

  
[](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/TheAlphaPack-by-kultiras-Avengers-RBB-_zps235b94e7.jpg.html)   


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What You Think You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217831) by [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai)




End file.
